What Goes Around
by AmelieCarter
Summary: Krátké drabble. Inspirováno scénou z klipu písničky Justina Timberlake. Jak lehce někoho nachytat a dostat ho do požadované pozice? Natasha má vždycky nějakou páku na Rogerse! "Nenavazuje na film, nijak nesouvisí z dějem. Napište odezvu, pokud se bude drabble líbit!" / Nevlastním postavy, patří společnosti Marvel!/


Steve Rogers převlečený do bílého trička a plátěných šortek, sestupoval po schodech do spodních pater StarkTower. Přes rameno měl přeloženy ručník a v ruce nesl plastovou láhev s nápojem. Při vstupu do "sportovního" patra pozdravil u dveří Jarvis.  
"Je v posilovně někdo, Jarvisi?" Zeptal se Steve než robotický sluha otevřel silné prosklené dveře.  
"Ne, jen agentka Romanovova si šla před chvílí zaplavat" oznámil sluha a pustil Kapitána dál.  
Původně měl namířeno rovnou do posilovny, ale teď se rozhodl, že půjde Natashu pozdravit. Jen aby o sobě věděli.  
Procházel chodbami, orientoval se díky nápisy na dveřích. Sauna. Solárium. Posilovna. Box&amp;Ring. Meditační místnost. Jóga&amp;Pilates. Bazén.  
Zadoufal, že se Natasha zrovna nepřevléká. Zčervenal se, už když na to pomyslel. Pro jistotu radši ještě zaklepal. Nic.  
V šatně si všiml hromádky pomačkaného oblečení. Pousmál se nad tím. Typická Natasha, on by takhle věci nenechal.

Prošel sprchami a do nosu ho udeřila známá vůně chloru.  
"Natasho?" Zavolal a obešel roh. V podzemí celkově panovalo přítmí, ale v bazénu bylo setměno úplně, jen voda byla prosvícená mnoha neonovými barvami.  
A v těch duhových barvách, uprostřed bazénu, se pod hladinou, téměř u dna, vznášelo Natashino tělo. Voda si s jejím tělem lehce prohrávala. Znovu na ní zavolal. Ale teď to byl spíš jen němý výkřik. Steve mel pocit, jakoby mu srdce vynechalo pár úderů. Nehýbala se. Díval se na ní, a taky se nemohl pohnout. Pak pomalu vydechl.  
"Natasho!" Vyrazil, všechno zahodil, rozběhl se k ní, nepřemýšlel nad ničím jiným. Zmizel pod vodou, stačili mu dvě tempa a byl u ní.  
Chytil ji kolem pasu s vytáhl nad hladinu. Nenadechla se. Jen mu bezvládně spočívala v náručí.

„Natasho! Hej! Prober se! Natasho!" Lehce s ní zatřásl. Stále žádný odezva. Lehce jí poplácal po tváři. Těžkla mu v rukou. Neodpovídala, nijak nereagovala.

„Prosím, nadechni se, prober se." Znovu jí poplácal po tváři, ale tentokrát ho sevřela kolem zápěstí její ruka. Najednou se na něj dívala. Smála se na něj a držela ho za ruku. Zhluboka dýchala a smála se.

Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, jak si z něj vystřelila. A dost pitomě. Trochu jí od sebe odstrčil. „Zbláznila si se?" Vypadlo z něj po chvíli, kdy na ní koukal a v očích se mu střídali emoce překvapení, vzteku a úlevy.

Neodpověděla mu. Jen se přestala usmívat. Posunula se opět kousek k němu, on jí stále nepouštěl, takže měla ve vodě dostatečnou oporu. Pohled jí spadl na jeho rty. Rukou ho objala kolem krku, teď se téměř dotýkali nosy. Pootevřela rty a podívala se mu na chvíli do očí. Cítila, jak se jeho sevření trochu zesílilo. Stačil už jen kousek. A byl to Steve, kdo překonal poslední centimetry a spojil jejich rty dohromady.

Přitiskla se k němu, nohou ho objala kolem pasu, rukou mu projížděla v mokrých vlasech, jemně za ně tahala. Vpíjela se do něj, s každou vteřinou víc ztracená v jeho náručí.

Steve jí svíral v pevném objetí, přesto v tom byla značná něžnost a v jeho polibcích patrná nezkušenost. Přesto v jeho stydlivosti a neznalosti bylo něco naprosto odzbrojujícího.

Přitáhl si jí ještě blíž. Vůbec nechápal, že tohle dělá, ale bylo to úžasné. Když jí viděl na dně bazénu, zastavilo se mu srdce, teď mu ale bušilo jako o závod. Při pohledu na její ztuhlé tělo, při pocitu, že už se nenadechne, nepodívá se něj, nikdy už se neusměje, se v něm hnulo něco nepopsatelného. Něco, co ho vedlo k tomu, aby vyhověl jejímu náznaku a k tomu, aby jí teď naprosto bezhlavě líbal. Užíval si její plné rty. Tiskl její pružné tělo ke svému. Chtěl z ní každý kousek. Protože přesně taková pro něj Natasha byla. Buď jí neměl vůbec, nebo jí chtěl celou.

Hladil jí po tváři, v ruce svíral kaštanové vlasy, mnul její jemnou kůži na zádech. Nikdy nikoho nelíbal a už vůbec ne, jako teď.

Pomalu jim docházel dech. Kromě jejich rtů se neodpojilo vůbec nic. Zůstávali v sobě zapletení, schovaný jeden v druhém. S opřenými čely popadali dech a usmívali se na sebe.

„Myslel jsem, že jsi navždy pryč. Už mi to nikdy nedělej."

Místo odpovědi ho znovu políbila.


End file.
